


Forever in the afterlife

by 4golden_souls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4golden_souls/pseuds/4golden_souls
Summary: Just a cute short lotura afterlife fluff





	Forever in the afterlife

Violet eyes glance around the wavering fields, swaying like the ocean. A brown-haired man cuts crops on the farm, only to be knocked over by laughing children. The violet-eyed man turns as a Blue-eyed woman Metricalize next to him.  He smiles at the sheer beauty before him, with her bright blue eyes and flowing white hair.      

The white haired man grins at her, gesturing to the mirror before him. "Allura, had you stayed, this is all you would've been. A simple farmer." Allura, nods. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lotor, I know. Lace... He was sweet but cocky. Persistent, to the borderline of announce. Plus you seen how he looks at Keith now, he's happy. "

Allura said smiling at lotor. "I'm just glad I'll be here forever with... You." Allura blushes and kisses her man on the cheek. Allura sighs looking at the ground. "I also wanted to apologize,.. I should've let you talk instead of jumping to conclusions, that you killed all those altean. I should've follow my gut feeling and came back for you before it was too... Late." She stopped feeling the tears start to fall, she knew it was her fault. She put him through probly his most painful hours before death.

But to her surprise instead of lotor being mad he simply kissed her, And grinned gently, wiping away her tears. "Allura we shouldn't focus on are past. Even if It ended on Rocky terms, I know your heart and I know you were doing the right thing in the heat of the moment.  plus I did say I was going to kill voltron. You had every rights to leave me. "

"No I didn't" Allura said feeling frustrated at herself. "No person should ever die the way you did over a miss understanding. I should of listen to my heart, instead of everyone around me. I love you lotor and I always had, I tried to get over the pain and you once but Altumently, it was hurting me more. And now that I'm here with you, every this feel ok."

Lotor sighs hating to see allura so upset and mad at her self. "Allura I love you with all of my heart I know you didn't mean it Let just enjoy eternity together.. Ok." He said with the most pitiful look he could mustard up. Allura couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to make her smile. "Ok." At that lotor took allura hand as they ran through the flowing fields. Laughter fills the air as lotor and allura hang out together ignoring all other creatures.

The end of the day finds the two sitting in a glowing clearing with allura snuggled against lotor's side.  As the sun sets,  Allura stands up, pulling lotor along. Framed by the setting sun the couple passionately kisses with their bodies intertwined in a gentle embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my first lotura fan fiction I hope you guys liked it


End file.
